Fotos
by Himitsu no Tsuki
Summary: UA - Por ironia do destino eles se encontram, atraídos um pelo outro, chegam a cometer aquilo que os privou de felicidade: traição. SaiXSakuraXSasori  HIATUS explicação no último capítulo!
1. Apresentação

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence [infelizmente]...

Capítulo 1:

Sakura olhou novamente para o rosto sorridente de Ino e suspirou. Era sempre assim, a amiga sempre conseguia arrancá-la de casa e levá-la para inúmeros tipos de lugares. Mas dessa vez, Ino havia passado de todos os limites.

- Olha, Ino, eu sei que você me disse que um dia me levaria numa festa de modelos... mas eu acreditei que era brincadeira!!

- Aahh... nem vem, Sakura. Minha carreira de modelo está começando e eu preciso de alguém que me acompanhe – a outra respondeu fazendo manha.

- Lógico, mas não precisava ser eu!!

- Não reclama! Há montes de garotas que queriam estar no seu lugar.

- E porque você não chamou um desses montes de pessoas?

- Aff.... poxa, Sakura!!! Aproveita um pouco a festa! – dizendo isso, a loira seguiu para um local repleto de outras modelos.

* * *

Sakura tentava se divertir, mas simplesmente aquele clima descontraído não combinava com seu humor. Tinha muitas provas nas próximas duas semanas e ela deveria estar estudando junto de Naruto e Shikamaru. Ao contrário de Ino, ela não havia desistido da faculdade.

Após meia hora vagando pela festa, Sakura notou uma mão balançando freneticamente para ela: Ino. A loira a estava para uma rodinha onde o centro das atenções eram dois homens.

- O quê é agora, porquinha? – disse assim que se aproximou do local.

- Nem pense em começar a reclamar. Achei um cara que você vai adorar conversar! – respondeu piscando o olho esquerdo e apontando para um dos rapazes que estavam no centro da roda.

- Sai-kun, gostaria de apresentar minha amiga Sakura! Acho que vocês vão se dar muito bem!!

O rapaz mais alto virou-se para as duas. Sakura simplesmente suspirou e ergueu o rosto para enxergá-lo melhor. Ela não era baixa, tinha 1,75m, mas o rapaz tinha bem mais de 1,80m. Ele tinha tanto os olhos como os cabelos pretos, mas era um preto profundo, diferente do outro que estava ao seu lado, cujos cabelos tendiam para o preto azulado. Ela ficou fascinada e amedrontada pelos olhos dele, pareciam que não tinham sentimentos.

Sai, por sua vez, olhou para a garota e notou quão diferente ela era. Os cabelos eram longos, lisos e rosa. Os olhos eram verdes e tinham um brilho de tédio neles, aqueles olhos eram totalmente diferente dos seus, mostravam ter sentimentos demais.

- Olá, Sakura. – ele disse polidamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela tentou sorrir forçadamente.

- Por que você não vão dar uma volta por ai? Assim vocês se conhecem melhor... – sugeriu Ino enquanto empurrava tanto Sai quanto Sakura para fora da roda.

- Acho que isso não será necessário...

- Parece uma boa idéia. – ele a interrompeu.

* * *

Caminharam pelos jardins do local em total silencio. Muitas vezes várias garotas iam cumprimentar Sai, ou melhor, iam se insinuar para ele. Mas ele sempre as rejeitava de modo delicado.

- Sua amiga havia me dito que você também gostaria de se tornar uma modelo. – Sai começou a conversa.

Sakura quase se engasgou com o suco ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Como?!?! Não!! Não, mesmo! Nunca pensei em ser modelo ou algo do tipo. Prefiro muito mais a minha faculdade.

- Por quê?

- É um futuro mais garantido.

- O que te leva a pensar assim?

- Isso não diz respeito a você. É algo pessoal. – ela respondeu mal-humorada, aquele sorriso que ele sustentava a estava deixando muito irritada.

- Espero que mude de idéia algum dia.

- Pode até ser que mude. No dia em que você parar de mostrar esse sorriso falso para todos. – havia dito as palavras erradas? Sai havia parado de andar e a observava com um semblante enigmático. Mas isso não durou nem dez segundos, logo ele estava sorrindo novamente, andando ao lado de Sakura.

- Tenho que ir. – ele dizia enquanto apertava a Mao dela e se virava para a porta do salão. – Tenho certeza que daria uma ótima modelo. Se mudar de idéia, pode me procurar. – dizendo isso, acelerou o passo e voltou para onde havia música, deixando uma Sakura furiosa e confusa para trás.

* * *

Yo, minna!!

Bem... essa é a primeira vez que eu faço uma fanfic e decidi começar por Naruto!!^^

Aviso: UA

Não sei ao certo qual será o casal, apesar de eu adorar SaiXSakura^^

Reviews, please? *-*


	2. Reencontro

- fala

" ..." pensamento

Capítulo 2:

Ino não parou por um segundo de falar como Sai era inteligente, bonito e gentil pelos cinco dias seguintes em que encontrou Sakura.

- Ah! E ele me disse que você leva jeito pra ser modelo! – a loira falava animadamente.

- Para com isso, porquinha! Ele é estranho, isso sim!

- Aff... para com isso, testuda!!! – Ino então parou e se despediu de Sakura – Boa aula pra você, tenho uma entrevista pra uma propaganda, beijinhos!!! – ela acenou sorrindo.

- Boa sorte! – disse enquanto acenava para a amiga.

* * *

- Onde você está indo?

- Não acho que te interessa, Sasuke. – respondeu enquanto colocava a xícara de volta a mesa.

- Poxa, Sai. Seja legal com seu irmão.

- Como você quer que eu seja legal com você? Tá de ressaca de novo, bebeu além da conta de novo. Não sou sua babá pra ficar cuidando de você. – disse levantando-se.

- Vai procurar aquela garota de cabelos rosa, não é? – Sasuke levantou-se do sofá – Que tipo de feitiço ela jogou em você? Tá procurando por ela desde aquele dia! Acho que até se esqueceu que tem uma noiva, não é?

- Cala a boca, 'irmãozinho'. – Sai respondeu irritado.

- Eu sou mais velho que você!

- Mas não parece ter a idade mental devida.

- E você parece ser sempre um velho carrancudo.

Não houve resposta, ou melhor, a resposta foi o som da porta do hall batendo fortemente.

- O que aquela garota tem que mexeu tanto com Sai? Será que lembra a mãe dele ou algo do gênero? – Sasuke pensava alto quanto percebeu alguém entrando na sala. – Itachi! O Sai estava aqui agora mesmo! Encontrou com ele na saída?

- Ele passou por mim rapidamente, tava quase correndo. – respondeu subindo o degrau que separava a sala da copa, indo comer algo.

* * *

Ao chegar perto do prédio onde teria suas aulas do período da manhã, Sakura percebeu que havia um aglomerado de gente na entrada, desviou-se das pessoas, ia entrar na sala quando escutou uma voz conhecida.

- Então você realmente estuda nesta faculdade? – Sai falava enquanto caminhava para a garota, desvencilhando- se das demais que tentavam agarrá-lo – Vim te buscar.

Sakura perdeu a voz. Ficou olhando para o rapaz, imóvel. Até sentir um Naruto muito possessivo puxá-la.

- Quem é esse, Sakura-chan? – perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- É... ele é...

- Vamos logo. – Sai disse segurando o pulso de Sakura gentilmente e a puxando para si, deixando Naruto muito nervoso gritando para soltá-la.

* * *

Abriu a porta do carro conversível e esperou que a garota entrasse, mas o que viu foi ela dar meia-volta e tentar voltar. Segurou-a então pelas costas, abraçando-a. Não devia ter feito aquilo. o perfume que ela exalava o deixou inebriado.

- Por favor, entre no carro.

- Só se você me soltar. – Sakura estava se sentindo zonza, o modo com que ele havia a abraçado, o calor que ele emanava, o cheiro daquele homem estava deixando a garota sem pensamentos conexos.

Ele a soltou e ela, cumpriu sua palavra, entrando no carro.

Enquanto dirigia pelo campus, Sai não pode deixar de notar como a sua acompanhante se sentia deslocada com tantos olhares, não só de admiração como também de inveja.

- Finja que eles não existem, simples assim.

- Simples?!?! Pode ser pra você, mas não pra mim.

- Achei que você já estava acostumada, já que pinta o cabelo de rosa.

- Eles são naturais. – resmungou

- Eu também achei que fosse. – disse sorrindo – Só eu queria ter certeza que você realmente era filha da...

- CALE-SE!!

Sai ficou em silencio, parecia que a lembrança era dolorosa para Sakura.

Durante todo o trajeto, o casal não trocou uma palavra sequer. Sakura estava se perguntando onde estariam indo, então ocorreu-lhe uma idéia: e se Sai fosse um pervertido? Ela fora uma idiota de ter caído na armadilha dele!!

- Eu não sou um seqüestrador ou um pervertido, antes que você pense algo além disso.

"Como ele soube o que eu estava pensando?"

- Eu sei. – tentou parecer segura, mas ao olhar para o lado só pode ver um sorriso falso da parte dele.

* * *

Ino estava inquieta para a entrevista, afinal, havia muitas garotas que já tinham experiência como modelo. Ficou surpresa ao ver um carro chegar e dele sair Sakura.

- TESTUDA!!!!! O que você tá fazendo aqui? – gritava enquanto corria até sua amiga.

- Esse 'ser' me buscou na faculdade e me trouxe. – Sakura respondeu enquanto olhava de lado para Sai.

- Este 'ser', por um acaso, tem nome, e é Sai. – ele respondia se divertindo à custa da rosada, apesar de nunca retirar aquele sorriso falso do rosto.

- Mano! Então é você que vai tirar as fotos pra propaganda? - um rapaz com olhos e cabelos também negros se aproximava. Sakura percebeu que era o mesmo que acompanhava Sai na festa.

- Sim, Sasuke. Mas não podia escolher uma modelo sem antes buscar uma das minhas prediletas. – ao dizer isso, puxou Sakura pelo braço, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros da garota.

Sasuke aproximou-se Sakura e pareceu analisá-la, segurando o queixo da garota para que ela olhasse diretamente em seus olhos.

- Tem um corpo bom para modelo, mas nem tanta altura se for ver, tem quantos anos?

- 17.

- Hum... – foi a única resposta dele.

* * *

Depois de uma longa entrevista, sobraram apenas três garotas: Sakura, Ino e Hinata. Não que a primeira realmente quisesse participar, tanto que nunca sorria nas fotos, mas ai entava o problema: os jurados adoraram a face séria dela e simplesmente a colocaram como finalista.

- Nós vamos disputar a final!! – Ino dava pulos de alegria.

- É... legal... – Sakura respondia entediada, mexendo o suco com um canudo.

- Vamos nos esforçar bastante! – Hinata dizia com sua voz suave.

- Garotas, venham logo! – um dos assistentes as chamava.

* * *

A final consistia em tirar fotos com as três juntas, cada uma escolhendo o local onde ficaria na foto. Ino decidiu ficar no centro, na frente de todas, enquanto Hinata preferiu ficar ao lado da loira, mas um pouco mais afastada, já Sakura tentou ficar no canto mais afastado que pode.

- Quem escolherá a modelo será o fotógrafo responsável, OK? – dizia um dos organizadores.

Sakura gelou ao ouvir aquilo. se não se enganava o fotógrafo responsável era Sai. E ela tirou todas as suas duvidas quando o viu entrar.

- Olá. – cumprimentou-as - Gostaria de mudar um pouco o teste. Meu irmão, que será um dos modelos da campanha publicitária irá tirar fotos com vocês, mas não será individualmente. Seria como se houvesse uma pessoa a mais na foto. – explicava enquanto Sasuke ia para o sofá onde Ino estava sentada.

- Vamos lá, me mostrem das poses que podem fazer. – o modelo sorriu com escárnio.

Hinata aproximou-se dele pelo encosto do sofá, enquanto Ino apenas se aproximou ainda mais. Sakura nem mesmo se moveu, apenas lançou os olhos para o ombro de Hinata, onde deveria estar a cabeça de Sasuke.

Após o fim da sessão de fotos, todos estavam apreensivos para escutar o parecer do fotógrafo, mas ele apenas deixou as imagens em um envelope sobre a mesa, disse para que o assistente de fotografia escolhesse e caminhou em direção a Sakura.

- Vamos embora, vou te levar até a faculdade, ainda tem aulas hoje, não é mesmo?

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça mostrando que sim. Estavam entrando no carro quando a voz de Sasuke foi ouvida.

- Mano, me leva junto?

- Você tem seu carro, vai com ele.

- Mas...

- Ou você vai deixá-lo aqui? Depois eu não te trago pra buscá-lo.

- Hunf. – Sasuke se deu por vencido. A única razão de estar agindo daquela forma é que não queria aquela garota perto de seu irmão. Ele já havia se machucado demais e durante muito tempo tinha ficado depressivo. Tinha medo que Sai ficasse feliz e logo após a garota abandoná-lo e ele piorar novamente. O melhor para Sai, segundo Sasuke, era continuar com sua noiva, mesmo que não a amasse.

* * *

- Seu irmão parece te proteger muito.

- Ele acha que tem que fazer isso por ser mais velho que eu.

- Ele é mais velho? Vocês parecem ter a mesma idade, podiam até mesmo ser gêmeos não-idênticos.

- Talvez seria melhor se fosse como você diz...

Sakura calou-se. Sai parecia pensativo e aquilo a deixou intrigada. A face do homem que estava sempre sorrindo havia desaparecido e por um instante os olhos demonstraram algum sentimento, que Sakura não foi capaz de decifrar.

* * *

Decidi postar dois capítulos... quem sabe assim ganho alguma review? *-*


	3. Amizade

Capítulo 3:

Sakura olhou para o papel novamente, leu todas as palavras pausadamente por mais três vezes e ainda assim não acreditava. Havia sido escolhida para a campanha publicitária. Apenas percebeu que não era um pesadelo quando Ino chegou na faculdade e nem olhou para ela.

- Ino....ei!!! Ino!!! Porquinha!!! – tentava chamar a atenção da loira enquanto tentava alcançá-la. – O que foi que aconteceu? Pode me explicar? – perguntou assim que segurou no ombro da amiga.

- Isso foi o que aconteceu!!! – a outra segurou um papel e quase jogou no roato de Sakura. – Você foi a escolhida! E eu que passei anos fazendo cursos para ser modelo!!! Sempre estou de dieta enquanto você come o que quer!!! E você é quem consegue? A pessoa que chegou do nada? Que nem passou pelos testes preliminares de seleção? Só conseguiu isso porque caiu nas graças do Sai!!!

- Não foi isso, Ino!!! – a rosada tentava se explicar – Ele foi me buscar na faculdade!!! Eu nem sabia pra onde ele tava me levando!!!

- Então você, a pessoa mais desconfiada do mundo, simplesmente entrou no carro de um cara que você foi apresentada numa festa?? – os olhos azuis de Ino a fuzilavam.

Sakura não soube o que responder, perdera a fala. Ela nunca havia aceitado carona a não ser de Naruto, seu amigo desde antes do colegial. E, do nada, Sai aparecia e ela... ela se tornava qualquer pessoa, menos aquela que estava acostumada a ser...

- Ino... eu...

- Você vai desistir, não é?

- O que? – a pergunta a havia deixado confusa.

- Da propaganda. Você vai desistir, não vai? – Ino segurou as mãos de Sakura. – Assim a gente pode fingir que nada aconteceu e seremos amigas novamente!!!

- Como assim? – Sakura, antes atordoada, estava ficando com raiva. – O que você quer dizer com sermos 'amigas novamente'? – os olhos verdes estavam em fúria e ela puxou suas mãos das de Ino. – Quer dizer que a gente deixa de ser amiga por isso? Isso é amizade pra você? A gente se conhece há anos e você briga comigo por algo que eu nem imaginei fazer?? Eu não preciso de uma amizade assim!!! Eu espero que você não tenha vindo aqui apenas para me dizer isso!!! – saiu de lá as pressas, mas acabou trombando com Shikamaru.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura?

- Shika! – abraçou o amigo, que ficou desconcertado por aquele ato. – Eu e a Ino não somos mais amigas, nunca fomos!!!

- Aff... como vocês são problemáticas... – Shikamaru não sabia como animá-la, mas sabia que a garota não iria chorar na sua frente. A conhecia o suficiente para saber o quão cabeça-dura era Sakura.

- Tem razão! – sorriu para ele, soltando-o. – Vou pra casa agora, ok? Não temos aula no período da tarde hoje, não é?

- Sim, mas...

- Então, tchauzinho! – Shikamaru não pode fazer nada além de ver a amiga se distanciar, sabia que ela iria chorar escondida.

- Droga... por que ela tem que ser assim? Justo hoje que cheguei e tento vê-la ela briga com uma amiga...

- Você voltou? – não pode esconder a surpresa após ouvir aquela voz. – O que você tá fazendo aqui, Sasori?

- Estou com saudade da minha boneca. Só isso. – respondeu enquanto girava as chaves de seu carro e dava um pequeno sorriso. – Não precisa ficar preocupado, Shikamaru. Eu voltei pra ficar desta vez...

Shikamaru ficou observando o ruivo andar calmamente e abrir a porta do carro. Estava preocupado, o passado de Sakura estava voltando e ele não podia fazer nada, nem mesmo contar para Naruto. Afinal, ele havia prometido para a rosada que não contaria a ninguém. Apenas ele e Deidara conheciam aquela história, mas o outro era amigo de Sasori e dificilmente tentaria evitar o ruivo de se aproximar de Sakura.

* * *

O rapaz abriu a porta e não se assustou ao vê-la ali, deixou a garota entrar, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não gritava, apenas tentava secá-las com as costas das mãos.

- Não conseguiu o trabalho dessa vez? – disse, com os braços cruzados. Como resposta teve apenas a garota chacoalhando a cabeça lentamente. – Ao menos você tentou. – esticou uma das mãos para ler o papel que ela segurava.

- Neji... você não acredita que tentar é o suficiente. Para você, o importante é vencer, conseguir... então por que me diz isso? – a garota se aproximava do rapaz lentamente até conseguir tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

Neji não resistiu ao beijo, na verdade, o aprofundou. Segurou a garota pela cintura, puxando-a para si, deixando o papel amassado e molhado por lágrimas no chão. Sabia que era errado, Hinata era sua prima, por isso evitava procurá-la, mas ela sempre que se sentia mal corria para seus braços. Ele era apenas o consolo da morena, mas não se importava. O desejo que tinha por ela conseguia ser até mesmo maior que o amor que sentia pela sua namorada. Sua namorada que acreditava ser Neji o homem mais fiel que conhecia.

- Neji? O que foi? – Hinata perguntou, tentando tocar o rosto do rapaz, quando ele a soltou bruscamente.

- Nada. Não foi nada. – respondeu puxando-a novamente para si.

* * *

Sakura chorou quase a tarde inteira trancada no quarto. Por sorte, estava sozinha. A garota com quem estava morando havia ido visitar os pais. A rosada invejava sua colega de apartamento, afinal, tinha pais para poder visitar, conversar, abraçar e rir junto.

Acordou atrasada para o encontro com o pessoal da campanha publicitária. Tinha que pegar no mínimo dois ônibus para chegar no escritório da empresa. Desceu as escadas correndo e deparou-se com Sai apoiado na porta do carro do lado de fora do condomínio. A ultima pessoa que queria encontrar era ele, tentou esconder-se, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Nem pense que pode se esconder atrás do lixo e que eu não vou perceber. Não sou idiota, para sua informação.

Sakura saiu de onde estava e olhou para o moreno. O sorriso de sempre estava lá. Imutável. Andou até Sai e entrou no carro.

- Como você está feia hoje. Parece até que chorou a noite inteira. – dizia sem retirar o sorriso falso do rosto. – Desse jeito o seu apelido será algo como... hum...vejamos... – fingia pensar enquanto esperava o sinal abrir. – Ahh, já sei! O seu apelido será feiosa.

- Como você quiser. – respondeu desanimada. Depois disso, ficaram em silencio até chegarem à empresa.

* * *

A empresa Konoha era enorme, o prédio tinha mais de 20 andares. Sakura não pode deixar de ficar impressionada, mas já tinha em mente a idéia de recusar a oferta.

Entraram no elevador e pouco tempo depois estavam no penúltimo andar, em uma sala de espera espaçosa e confortável. Sakura sentia um pouco de frio, mas não reclamou, ficou sentada olhando para o nada enquanto aguardava a secretária voltar. Assim que ela chegou, Sakura e Sai foram levados para se encontrar com a responsável pela divulgação. Ela era bonita, os cabelos eram loiros, presos de modo estranho em quatro, usava um vestido justo e um lenço amarrado na cintura.

- Prazer, sou Temari. – apresentou-se para Sakura, beijando o rosto desta duas vezes. – Você realmente é fofa!!! Mas parece ter chorado um bocado! Sai!!! Voce não a fez chorar, fez?

- Não sou esse tipo de pessoa, temari. Achei que me conhecia. – ele respondeu sem alterar a expressão de sempre.

- Tem razão! – ria alto. – Que seja. Vamos aos negócios! Tsunade-sama adorou os cabelos rosa e a cara séria que ela fez nas fotos.

- Tenha certeza que a cara séria é o normal dela.

- Ao contrário de você, suponho. – a mulher disse enquanto voltava para a mesa e se sentava, pegando alguns papeis que Sakura percebeu ser o contrato.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que não vou...

- Você não vai desistir, vai? – Temari perguntou sem olhar para Sakura, mexia em uma gaveta enquanto conversava. – Ela não iria aceitar um não. A sua mãe. CALA ESSA BOCA!!! – gritou ao perceber que seria interrompida. – Ela foi uma modelo incrível! – apontou para um quadro enorme na parede, era de uma mulher de cabelos longos rosa. Tinha um sorriso maravilhoso, estava toda de branco, parecendo um anjo. Segurava lírios e sob seus pés havia folhas secas. – Midori não aceitaria ter uma filha covarde! Que tenta estragar a beleza que ganhou de seus pais!

- Já chega, Temari. – Sai interrompeu a mulher. Dessa vez ele estava sério. – É uma decisão dela ser uma modelo como a mãe e o pai ou não. Pode ser que ela não consiga ser uma boa modelo também. Há varias garotas que ficam bem nas fotos e são bonitas pessoalmente, mas que não conseguem ter presença quando necessário. Ela pode ser apenas a sombra, ou nem isso, da mãe dela. – Disse enquanto olhava para a rosada.

- Mas...

- Eu entendi. Se vocês querem me testar, vão em frente. Eu vou me tornar uma modelo. Vou mostrar que não sou uma covarde. Não serei a sombra da minha mãe. Onde eu tenho que assinar nesse contrato? – Sakura se aproximou da mesa, o verde dos olhos com um brilho totalmente estranho. Ela havia percebido que nada ia mudar se desistisse, a amizade de Ino não voltaria por isso, se voltasse, ela teria certeza que nunca haviam sido amigas e Sakura tinha medo de descobrir a verdade.

* * *

Saíram da empresa sem dizer uma palavra. Sai estava sorrindo e Sakura, emburrada.

- Eu te levo pra casa. Não vai agradecer?

- Obrigada. – disse de mau humor.

- Estou ansioso por ver você ultrapassar sua mãe. Nenhuma modelo conseguiu isso até hoje. Você sabe disso não é mesmo?

- Achei que você conhecesse uma top model chamada Gisele Büdchen. – respondeu sarcástica.

- Eu achava que você sabia o quão incrível era sua mãe. Gisele tem presença e beleza, mas Midori Haruno parecia um anjo. Digamos que enquanto as outras andam, sua mãe levita. – Sakura não pode deixar de notar que o tom de voz do rapaz havia mudado. Era totalmente diferente do usual, ele olhava para a frente como se Midori estivesse ali, sorrindo. – Chegamos. – disse enquanto estacionava o carro. Assim que a garota abriu o portão e virou-se para fechá-lo o fotógrafo ligou o carro. - Te busco na faculdade amanhã no horário do almoço, feiosa.

Sakura iria retrucar, mas o carro já virava a esquina, silenciosamente.

- Aquele idiota... se ele me chamar de 'feiosa' de novo....

* * *

Nossa... esse capítulo deu trabalho!!!

Eu tava com medo de como ia sair a parte da Hinata e do Neji... pra mim, eles formam um casal muito complicado de se escrever... imagino quando eu for mostrar o passado deles... =S

Nesse capítulo o Sasuke não apareceu!!! Estou com um pouquinho de saudades dele ^^ quem sabe no próximo?

Provavelmente irei mudar o ranking da fic, em vez de K+ será T, ok?

Para -An. Cl.

Eu também gosto muito de fics com esse casal... mas existem muito ouças em português... por isso decidi escrever uma ^^

Bem... como é Universo Alternativo, decidi que explicaria de onde vem o apelido 'carinhoso' da Sakura.

Realmente fiz um Sasuke despreocupado, diferente daquele que geralmente as autoras de fic apresentam, mas ele não deixa de ser aquele cara lindo que as mulheres adoram XD

Obrigada *-*


	4. Passado

Capítulo 4:

_- Sakura, venha aqui um pouco! Estava com tanta saudade sua!!!- a bela mulher sorria enquanto abria os braços para receber a filha, que corria para ser abraçada. A mulher possuía cerca de 22 anos, era alta, com longos cabelos rosa ondulados. Os olhos eram castanhos e transbordavam gentileza._

_- Mamãe! Mamãe! – a menina abraçava fortemente a mãe, tinha uns 4 anos._

_- Esqueceu do papai, é? – sorria um homem muito bonito de cabelo curto, liso e preto. Os olhos não tinham tanta expressão quanto o da esposa e eram verdes._

_- Não esqueci não, papai! É que a mamãe apareceu antes! Eu gosto dos dois, não vou esquecer do papai! É sério! – a pequena respondia com algumas lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa fazer essa carinha triste. – respondia o pai enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha._

_De repente um celular tocou e Midori atendeu._

_- Mas nós acabamos de chegar! Eu sei que o contrato diz, mas a gente nem desfez as malas...- ela tentava convencer o empresário – Tudo bem, tudo bem... nós iremos... mas não pode ser amanhã de manhã?- ao ouvir a resposta, desligou. Virou-se para o marido e a filha com um fraco sorriso – Acho que a Sakura terá de ficar com os meus pais mais um pouco... temos um ensaio fotográfico agendado para depois de amanhã e... – calou-se ao ver os olhos marejados da pequena._

_- Vocês vão embora de novo? Não vão me levar junto? Eu quero ir!!!_

_Os pais se entreolharam. Não queriam deixar Sakura novamente. Ela era pequena e mal ficava com eles, que sempre viajavam e a deixavam com os pais ou de Midori ou de Hideki._

_- Ok!! Você vem com a gente dessa vez! – sorria o homem enquanto erguia Sakura._

_- Eba!! – batia palmas com as pequenas mãos._

- AHHHH!!! – acordou assustada pelo toque do celular, quem ligaria para ela às quatro da manhã?! – Alô, quem está falando?

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ah! É você, Naruto... NARUTO?!?!?! O que você tá fazendo me ligando as quatro da manhã?

- Queria saber se você vem ver o sol nascer!

- É lógico que não, né?

- É que todo ano a gente vê o sol nascer nesse dia... – o loiro falava um pouco cabisbaixo.

- Ahn?- Sakura ainda estava com muito sono, mas então se lembrou do sonho. – É claro que eu vou. No mesmo lugar, né?

- Sim! O Shikamaru tá aqui também! Vem logo!

Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir. Todo ano eles viam o sol nascer naquele dia, era o oitavo ano dela sem os pais e, para que ela sempre se lembrasse que havia um dia totalmente novo esperando-a, seus amigos se reuniam para ver os primeiros raios da manhã. Vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou sua bicicleta e foi encontrá-los.

* * *

Quando chegou encontrou-se com Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten e, para sua surpresa, Ino, Hinata e um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos.

- Quanta gente, não é mesmo, feiosa?

Sakura se beliscou para ter certeza de que não estava tendo outro sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo. Virou-se vagarosamente para onde vinha a voz, com os olhos fechados, abrindo-os devagar, mas não adiantou. Piscou algumas vezes, mas não adiantou, na sua frente estava um 'sorridente' Sai e um sonolento Sasuke. Um vulto estava atrás deles e quando se aproximou, a rosada quase desmaiou. Era Sasori, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, o jeito de agir como se estivesse incomodado e o olhar... os olhos eram diferentes... não eram castanhos, mas sim verdes... não era Sasori. Sakura suspirou, aliviada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, grossa para o homem que sorria.

- Não fale assim com o meu irmão! – Sasuke respondeu, mal-humorado. – A gente tá aqui, fazendo o favor de aparecer e você ainda fala desse jeito? Eu to morrendo de sono e ainda assim vim! Seja mais agradecida.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, ele tinha razão, por mais que não quisesse admitir.

- Cala a boca, Sasuke. Você só veio por que quis me seguir, eu tinha te dito pra ficar em casa dormindo.

- Ahhh... mano... vamos voltar pra casa...- Sasuke nem recebeu a resposta de Sai, este já havia se aproximado de Sakura, que dava um passo para trás a cada passo adiante que o outro dava.

- Se você continuar fazendo isso, vai cair no barranco, feiosa.

- Pode parar de me chamar assim? E de tentar se aproximar de mim? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Como soube que eu estaria aqui?

- Nossa... quantas perguntas...- o moreno olhou para o homem de longos cabelos castanhos – Aquele cara é o Neji, namorado da Tenten, primo da Hinata. Ele é amigo do Gaara, o cara ruivo que veio comigo. Agora, junte as informações que te dei e descubra as respostas. As duas primeiras eu respondo com não e não.

- SAKURA-CHAAANNN!!!! LARGA ESSE BRANQUELO AIII E VEM CONVERSAR COM A GENTE!!!

- Já vou, Naruto! – disse alto enquanto se desviava de Sai para se encontrar com seus amigos. Mas pisou em falso, estava muito perto do penhasco e quase caiu nele se não fosse pela pessoa que Sakura tentava evitar a todo custo: Sai.

- Eu não te disse que você ia acabar caindo? – disse próximo ao ouvido dela, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura.

- Me solte! – ele obedeceu e colocou-a na grama. A garota deu alguns passos e parou novamente. – Obrigada.- disse sem se virar. Não obteve resposta e recomeçou a andar em direção aos seus amigos.

Apenas se cumprimentaram, estava com saudades de vários deles. Alguns trabalhavam, outros estudavam e poucos, as duas coisas. O clima ficou um pouco pesado quando Sakura e Ino se encararam.

- Estou aqui pelos seus pais, não por você, testuda.

- Eu sei disso muito bem. Não precisa nem falar.

- Sakura-san, lembra de mim, não? – Hinata entrou no meio da conversa.

- Lógico que lembro de você, Hinata. – sorriu.

- Que bom! Espero não estar atrapalhando vindo aqui...

- Não está. Fiquei feliz ao te ver.

- Parabéns pela campanha...

- Não acho que seja a melhor hora para isso, Hinata. – Neji interferiu. – Prazer, Sakura. Me chamo Neji.

- Muito prazer. – apertou a mão do homem.

- SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!!!!! O SOL JÁ VAI NASCER!!!! OLHA!! OLHA!!

Ela limitou-se a sorrir e olhar os finos raios vencerem sem dificuldade as poucas nuvens, clareando o céu escuro. Naquele momento, enquanto o sol começava a se mostrar, enquanto a maioria se encantava com o festival de cores apresentado, Sai se encantava com o sorriso que Sakura dava, enquanto Sasuke ficava emburrado ao perceber o irmão deixar-se levar pela garota. Hinata, discretamente, segurou a mão de Neji e este, com o braço livre, abraçava Tenten.

* * *

Era domingo, assim todos puderam se reunir na antiga casa de Sakura.

- Nossa... nem parece que não tem gente morando nela, Sakura – Tenten dizia, admirada.

- É que tem uma governanta que cuida de tudo...

- Sakura-sama, o café-da-manhã está pronto.

- Obrigada. Já estamos indo, Chiyo-baa.

Passaram a manhã conversando sobre coisas fúteis, Ino havia ido embora antes, pois sua amizade com Sakura não havia se restabelecido. Aos poucos algumas pessoas foram embora e outras, como Naruto, ficaram e acabaram dormindo na sala. Sakura foi uma destas, deitou no tapete felpudo que havia entre o sofá e a televisão e dormiu.

* * *

Teve um sonho estranho... estava deitada no colo de um homem que não conseguia ver o rosto e ele acariciava seus cabelos, de repente ele se inclinou para beijá-la mas no momento em que ia fazer isso, desapareceu, como a névoa se dissipa com os raios de sol. Acordou e levantou-se do tapete vagarosamente. Olhou em volta mas não encontrou ninguém. Escutou o badalar do relógio antigo: 15:00h. Começou a caminhar rumo ao banheiro, mas parou ao escutar um a voz familiar. Sai estava na varanda, falando ao celular. Não conseguiu se conter e parou.

- Eu já disse que não vou me casar com a Karin. Eu não a amo, eu nem mesmo gosto dela. E também há outros motivos...

- É a garota de cabelos rosa, não é? Eu percebi como você olha pra ela! Mas saiba que isso que você sente é só desejo. A mulher certa pra você é a Karin! – Sasuke falava alto do outro lado do celular.

- Não é só isso. Você não entende...

- Ela só vai te machucar! Como aquela outra fez!

- E daí? Qual o problema? A vida ...é minha...- respondeu tentando evitar a voz de tremer. Todo o corpo tremia, não era de raiva, era de medo e incerteza de que Sakura passasse a ser tão importante para ele e que sumisse de repente, como a outra fizera.

- Cara, a nossa mãe não vai gostar nada disso.

- A sua mãe não vai gostar. A minha... a minha já morreu... há anos... – desligou sem esperar resposta. Não sabia o porque de estar naquela casa. Todos os outros já haviam ido embora e ele, fingindo dormir ficou até conseguir ficar a sós com Sakura e observá-la dormir. Os cabelos dela eram macios, os lábios dela eram convidativos... balançou a cabeça tentando suprimir aqueles pensamentos.

Sakura observou-o balançar a cabeça, foi então que percebeu que não havia movido um músculo sequer para longe da porta. Foi então que se deu conta de saber exatamente nada da vida daquele homem, nem mesmo sabia qual a idade dele! Apressou-se para entrar no banheiro. Quando saiu de lá, encontrou apenas um bilhete de Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, você tava dormindo e o pessoal não quis te acordar.

Naruto."

* * *

- Tudo bem mesmo deixar aquele cara se aproximar dela?

- Tudo bem. Ela é minha.

- Sasori... não ache que ela irá te amar sempre...

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. – o ruivo sorriu enquanto olhava Sakura entrando no prédio onde morava.

* * *

Relembrando!!!!

A fic vai pro rank T!!! ok?


	5. Mudanças

Capítulo 5:

Os dias se passaram com uma calma indescritível. Ino e Sakura continuavam sem conversar uma com a outra. Mas a rosada havia ficado feliz ao vê-la junto dos outros amigos para ver o nascer do sol. Ino estava se sentindo extremamente mal, sabia que havia sido mesquinha, e na verdade, tinha agido como uma retardada, uma idiota. Dizer que a amizade com alguém depende de algo como uma sessão de fotos era algo imperdoável. Ela havia percebido isso ao ver Sakura se afastando. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, Ino?

- Oi, Chouji. Tudo bem... eu acho. – respondeu com um muxoxo.

- Você devia pedir desculpas para a Sakura. Ela irá te perdoar.

- Se eu fosse ela, não perdoaria nunca.

- É exatamente por isso que ela te perdoaria. Porque vocês duas são como vodca e tequila. Misturam-se, mas nem sempre a combinação é boa.

- Essa comparação foi péssima.

- Mas eu me esforcei em fazê-la.

- Nem sempre o esforço é que vale, sabia?

- Se fosse a Sakura, ela iria sorrir e dizer que eu estava certo.

- Eu não sou do tipo de me anulo para fazer meus amigos sorrirem, falo tudo o q me dá vontade.

- Mas assim você vai ficar sozinha.

- Ao menos não terei que esconder a minha tristeza como ela faz. No final, tanto eu quanto Sakura estaremos sozinhas. Porque nenhum dos nossos amigos irá querer ouvir minhas duras palavras e nenhum deles compreende a complexa Haruno. Nem mesmo eu, que a conheço há anos e sou uma garota, a entendo.

- Eu irei ouvir as suas palavras, Ino. Não se esqueça disso. Eu as ouvirei. – Chouji disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira. Ele não olhou para Ino ao dizer essas palavras...e ela não pode evitar de ficar olhando-o partir.

- Acho que é a hora ideal para visitar Sakura.

- Você tem certeza? – o loiro perguntou.

- Já faz uma semana que estou neste país. E eu voltei por ela.

- Você voltou pelos benefícios que ela trará, Sasori.

- Que seja. – o ruivo levantou- se da enorme poltrona, pegou seu sobretudo e saiu silenciosamente do apartamento.

- Eu sei que é algo repentino, mas... eu vou voltar para minha antiga casa.

- Mas eu preciso achar uma companheira de apartamento antes, Sakura...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Rin. Eu conversei com uma das garotas do meu curso e ela disse que está procurando um lugar para morar.

- Ok. Espero que esteja certa de voltar pra lá.

- Eu estou. – ela sorriu – Agora não poderei mais ver Kakashi-sensei toda semana, né? – a resposta foi apenas um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas... por que você decidiu se mudar agora?

- Eu não sei direito... mas eu comecei a sentir falta daquele lugar... – os olhos verdes estavam desfocados e Rin percebeu que não teria outra resposta se não aquela.

- Amor, decidi me mudar para a sua casa! – Sai ouvia a voz histérica pelo celular.

- Como assim? Eu moro com meus dois irmãos e não é legal ter...

- Mas o Sasuke me ligou e disse que eu seria bem vinda ai no apartamento de vocês! – Karin o interrompeu.

- Ah, claro. O Sasuke disse...

- Bem, tenho que desligar agora. Meu ensaio fotográfico já vai começar!! Beijinhos!! – a ruiva desligou sem esperar resposta.

- SASUKEEE!!!! CADE VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO?!?!? – Sai gritava, irritado, procurando o outro moreno. O celular estava no chão, despedaçado.

Sakura corria pela calçada, tentando chegar no ponto de ônibus antes deste partir, mas foi inútil. O próximo ônibus passaria apenas uma hora mais tarde e assim, chegaria atrasada para a sessão fotográfica.

- Ótimo... atrasada...a Temari vai ficar gritando o dia inteiro comigo de novo...- suspirou e sentou no banco para esperar o próximo ônibus.

- Feiosa, sabia que você iria perder o ônibus. Entra, vou te levar até o parque. – não precisava virar o rosto para saber que era Sai. O apelido nada carinhoso, o tom de voz sarcástico, o rosto... com um sorriso forçado. Diferente dos sorrisos de antes, falsos e sem sentimentos, aquele sorriso pedia que todos fingissem não perceber o quanto Sai estava alterado, mas Sakura não conseguiu se conter.

- Eu achei que você fosse estar com seu sorriso de sempre.

- E estou.

- Não está, não. Você parece nervoso, com raiva...

- Diria que isso não te interessa.

- Você não me deixa te conhecer, não é?

- Como se você quisesse saber como realmente sou...

- Eu...- a garota perdeu a fala, porque ela sempre havia desejado saber como ele realmente era. Como era Sai sem os holofotes, os flashes, as câmeras...- eu... – tentava recuperar a fala – quero saber como você realmente é...

O carro parou bruscamente, o sinal era verde, varias buzinas começaram a soar, mas o homem não se importou. Virou-se para a rosada com uma expressão incrédula.

- Você deve ter algum problema...- disse, arrancando com o carro em seguida.

Sakura pensava que ele tinha razão... ela devia ter algum problema. Continuou com esses pensamentos até o fim da sessão. Assustou-se quando olhou quem a esperava na porta do camarim: Sai, desta vez, com o rotineiro sorriso.

- Obrigada por ter me deixado em casa...

- Eu moro aqui perto. – o moreno respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Ahn... ok. Tchau.

- Te busco as 8:30.

- O quê?

- Você é surda, por acaso, feiosa? Ah, acho que você sofre de perda de memória recente, né? Hoje temos uma festa... a Temari estava toda feliz e saltitante por causa dela...

- Hum...

- Como disse, te encontro as 8:30. Não atrase. – disse acelerando fracamente o carro.

- Adivinhem!!! Adivinhem!!! – Ino gritava loucamente para Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji.

- Aff... o que foi agora?

- Se anime com a minha alegria, Shikamaru!

- Hum.. já sei! Promoção na churrascaria!!!

- Não, Chouji!!!! – a loira começava a ficar com muita raiva.

- Então fala logo, né?

- Que humor é esse, Naruto?

- Nada.

- Ele viu a Sakura com aquele cara de cabelo preto de novo.

- Ah... a Sakura... mas...- ela tentava recobrar a alegria- Eu vou numa festa!! E eu posso levar um acompanhante! Se algum de vocês quiser ir, eu deixo. Só finjam que não me conhecem, ok?

- Não, obrigado.- foi a resposta em uníssono dos três.

- Ótimo. Aposto eu tem um monte de caras que vão aceitar na hora, viu?- saiu reclamando.

- Com licensa. Ouvi que você pode levar um acompanhante para a festa que haverá hoje. Poderia acompanhá-la?

Ino virou-se para onde escutava a voz e deparou-se com um homem ruivo, de olhos cor de mel. Perdeu a respiração. Ele era simplesmente lindo.

- C-claro... claro que sim! – sorriu.

- Prazer, sou Sasori. – o homem sorriu levemente.

- Eu me chamo Ino.

- Que horas devemos nos encontrar? – sorriu internamente. Aquela garota era muito fácil de capturar. Nem se comparava a Sakura. Na verdade, para Sasori, nada nem ninguém se comparava a dona daqueles olhos verdes. E dessa vez ele estava disposto a tê-la novamente, não mediria esforços para isso. Não mesmo...

Yoo minna!

Ahh gomen!! Eu sei... demorei muuuito para atualizar... mas eu to cheia de provas, relatórios, listas de exercícios...

Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Era pra ser bem maior, mas achei que se eu fosse escrever um pouco mais, iria postar só nas férias de julho...^^'

Reviews? Onegai!!!


	6. Intruso

Capítulo 6:

Sakura revirou todo o seu guarda-roupa a procura de algum vestido de festa, em vão. Não sabia o que fazer, geralmente, ligava para Ino, mas elas estavam brigadas, ou seja, teria de se virar sozinha pois até Rin estava ausente do apartamento.

- Ai... o que eu faço? – disse enquanto sentava na beirada da cama - Nessas horas seria tão bom que minha mãe estivesse aqui pra me dar colo...- levantou-se em um pulo. Iria para sua antiga casa. Pegou o telefone e discou para lá, quem atendeu, como sempre, foi Chiyo – Alô. Oi Chiyo-baa! Tudo bem? A senhora está muito ocupada ai? É que eu tava querendo ir aí um pouco...e também organizar umas coisas pra mudança.

- Sakura-hime, a casa é sua.

- Ah, é mesmo. Obrigada. Até logo!

- Até.

Desligou o telefone com um sorriso, que logo se desfez.

- Sakura-hime está vindo. Saia daqui agora. Só permiti que entrasse por ser meu neto e por ela não estar presente.

- Velha, não deveria me tratar assim.

- Sasori, você a machucou demais. Devia saber que eu ficaria com raiva.

- É lógico. Você gosta mais dela do que de seu próprio neto, não?

- Não diga algo assim, dói no coração de uma velha como eu. Amo ambos, como meus filhos. Agora, vá embora.

- Ok, ok. Estou indo.

- Não apareça mais aqui. Se quiser me visitar, ligue para a linha dos empregados antes.

- Até parece que Sakura está morando aqui, sabia? – o ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para sua avó – Ou que ela irá se mudar pra cá. – não viu reação alguma na mulher idosa – Errei? Ou estou certo?

- Saia daqui.

Após a saída do homem, Chiyo foi atrás de uma das empregadas.

- Posso saber por que você deixou que ele entrasse, Tayuya?

- Ahh... é que é o Sasori, Chiyo-san.

- Não faça isso novamente. Se acontecer outra vez, está despedida. – disse enquanto se retirava do aposento.

- Me desculpe, Chiyo-san! – ao perceber que a outra estava longe o suficiente para não escutá-la, Tayuya praguejou – Velha maldita! Agora que não terei chances pra ficar com ele mesmo! Tudo por causa da Sakura. Sakura-hime isso, Sakura-hime aquilo!

- Por que você não quer ir a festa comigo?

- Que pergunta é essa, Hinata? Eu tenho uma namorada! Imagine a imprensa que vai ter lá! Doidos pra arrumar algum barraco.

- Mas, Neji, você vai como meu primo. Eles sabem que sou tímida e...

- Tímida na frentes da mídia, somente. – Hinata não respondeu. Apenas sorriu enquanto abraçava Neji, tentando beijá-lo.

- Pare de olhar pra cima. Não consigo alcançar sua boca desse jeito.

- E é pra não alcançar mesmo.

- O que é isso, Neji? – ela riu sapeca – Até parece que não quer que tenhamos mais nossos encontros.

- É isso mesmo.

- Como?

- Quero parar com isso. A Tenten não merece.

- E eu? Como eu fico? Eu sempre aceitei ser a segunda! Aquela que espera!

- Não fui eu quem pediu por isso.

- Mas também não impediu!

- Eu amo a Tenten. É sério.

- Você diz isso toda vez que arruma alguma garota.

- Então vou dizer algo que não disse até agora: eu sinto algo diferente por ela do que sentia pelas outras. Do que sinto por você.

- Tá bem. – a garota respirou fundo e encarou Neji - Então vamos nos deixar de nos encontrar definitivamente, né? – Pegou a bolsa e o casaco do sofá - Então não tenho nada o que fazer aqui. Tchau.

Neji ficou quieto enquanto via a prima abrir a porta e sair do quarto. Ela reagira melhor do que ele imaginara. Enquanto o rapaz estava perdido em pensamentos como esse, Hinata estava sentada no banco de um taxi, retocando a maquiagem, calmamente.

" Você tenta se distanciar de mim, mas não vai conseguir. Como sempre. Você terminará com a garota e irá correndo atrás de mim... só espero que não demore muito. Porque eu realmente te amo, Neji. Por que você tem de ser meu primo? Por que?" a mulher pensava, trocando a expressão calma por uma triste.

Sakura não demorou a chegar na casa, lá Chiyo a esperava com um sorriso. A garota não resistiu e a abraçou demoradamente, estava carente e a única que sempre estivera ao seu lado era aquela senhora. Ela tinha tios e tias, mas todos eles moravam em outras cidades. Seus parentes que moravam mais próximos cuidavam de sua avó, que odiava sair de casa e estava muito doente, por isso, raramente podiam visitá-la. Era Sakura que tentava vê-los ao menos uma vez ao mês. Ela sabia que era amada pela família, mas o calor de um abraço é algo que todos sentem falta, e nunca foi diferente com ela.

- O que foi, Sakura-hime?

- Estou carente, Chiyo-baa, carente...- a velha riu com a resposta.

- Tem uma visita para a senhorita aqui.

- Como? – Sakura perguntou, saindo dos braços da senhora.

- E não é que feiosas sentem carência? – a rosada nem precisou levantar o rosto para saber quem era – Se estiver precisando tanto de um abraço, eu te dou um, feiosa. – o moreno abriu os braços, sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hum... que grossa... e com uma memória fraca... eu estou te visitando, não ouviu a Chiyo-baa?- a resposta que teve foi uma garota de cabelos róseos passando ao seu lado irritada.

- Sai-kun, por favor, seja gentil com Sakura-hime. – pediu Chiyo-baa assim que a moça entrou na casa.

- Me desculpe. Tento evitar, mas não consigo parar de conversar desse modo com ela.

- Não é isso. Acho que ela se irritou mais com o fato do senhor estar sempre sorrindo do que com o fato de chamá-la de 'feiosa'. – Chiyo disse enquanto seguia por onde Sakura havia passado, deixando um Sai sem sorriso algum.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? – a senhora entrava no quarto cuidadosamente.

- Ah, sim. Está sim. Só estou com um pouco de problemas para arrumar uma roupa para a festa que terá hoje e preciso de ajuda, Chiyo-baa... – disse fazendo bico. Sua resposta foi apenas uma risada da idosa e um discreto mover de lábios do outro lado da porta.

- Então vamos começar a procurar algum vestido que você queira. Que tal os que eram da sua mãe? Vão ficar perfeitos em você.

- Eu queria saber onde está a chave daquela sala em que minha mãe adorava ficar nas horas vagas. Ela costurava vestidos que dizia ser para quando eu estivesse mais velha.

A senhora foi até a mesa-de-cabeceira e abriu a gaveta, retirou alguns papéis e pegou um pacotinho de veludo, entregou-o a Sakura. Esta pegou o pacote e dele retirou a chave, andou até o outro lado do quarto, onde havia duas portas. Andou até a mais afastada da porta de entrada e abriu-a, o local estava imaculadamente limpo. Chiyo realmente sabia como cuidar da casa. Entrou e ficou algum tempo, quando saiu usava um vestido longo negro.

- Chiyo-baa, me ajude a abotoar o vestido, por favor.

- Claro, claro. Hum... mas este vestido está largo, Sakura-hime. Terei de pegar alguns alfinetes para ajustá-lo.

- Certo.

- Volto em um instante, saiu do quarto, deixando a porta um pouco mais aberta do que antes. Aberta o suficiente para Sakura perceber, pelo reflexo no espelho, que Sai estava no corredor.

- O que você está fazendo aí? Saia já do corredor! – gritou para o homem, mas logo se arrependeu. Sai havia entrado no quarto e estava se aproximando perigosamente dela. – O que você tá fazen...- não terminou a frase, Sai havia enlaçado os braços em torno de Sakura, mexendo nos longos cabelos rosa – Sai... o que você...

- Hum... acho que se você por uma faixa em volta do vestido, ficará muito melhor que ajustá-lo a base de linha e agulha. – Sakura queria agradecer pelo conselho, mas ele estava próximo demais. O perfume de Sai simplesmente fazia com que ela se esquecesse de algumas palavras e o calor que ele emanava a deixava incapacitava de dizer as poucas palavras lembradas – E não é que até uma feiosa como você fica bem com um vestido longo? – ele havia conseguido trazer a rosada de volta ao planeta Terra.

- Me solta! – num movimento brusco, livrou-se do rapaz, mas Chiyo-baa ainda demorou a voltar. Quando esta retornou, Sai já não se encontrava em nenhum cômodo da casa.

Ino olhava para o relógio, aflita. Sasori ainda não estava no local combinado.

- Como ele me deixa aqui, esperando?- reclamou, olhando para os lados e novamene para o relógio.

- Desculpe a minha demora. – a loira sentiu o hálito do ruivo perto de seu ouvido - A cidade mudou muito, estava esperando você em outro lugar há mais de meia hora. Como não chegava, decidi perguntar para um rapaz se estava no endereço certo.

- Ahh... que isso! Não tem importância! – riu nervosa pelo rapaz estar tão próximo.

- Vamos, então? – disse abrindo a porta do carro conversível.

- Claro, claro! – estava deslumbrada com o automóvel.

Ao chegar na festa, Sai e Sakura tornaram-se o centro das atenções. Afinal, todas as revistas queriam saber quem era aquela garota, se estavam juntos, o que havia acontecido com o noivado dele e como estava Karin. Mas a imprensa não conseguiu retirar nenhuma informação deles. A única coisa que ambos esbanjavam era sorrisos.

Sakura ficou surpresa ao se deparar com Ino gritando o seu nome.

- Sakura! Você tem que ver o meu acompanhante! Ele é lindo! Um gato! Um deus grego!

- Sei, sei...- nem parecia que as duas estavam sem se conversar há dias. Ao menos por parte da loira.

- E... ahn... desculpe pelo que eu disse... eu não medi as minhas palavras direito... é sério... o Chouji me fez abrir os olhos... – dizia olhando para o chão.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois, ok? Vamos aproveitar a festa! Cadê o cara que você disse ser um deus grego? – Sakura percebeu que Ino estava arrependida, mas ela na perdoava alguém tão fácil, precisariam conversar muito. Mas era melhor deixar aquilo para outra ocasião, era o melhor a se fazer.

- Sabe, feiosa, me avise quando for sair do meu lado, ok? – Sai disse rente ao ouvido da rosada, que estremeceu.

- D-desculpa...

- Pra onde vocês estão indo?

- Conhecer um cara que a Ino acha um deus grego...

- E você não perderia isso por nada, mesmo estando com a minha companhia, né?

- Para com isso, Sai! Ela... voltou a conversar comigo normalmente... estou feliz, sabe...eu...

- Ahhh... que saco... vamos ver logo esse cara, ok? – Sai a interrompeu. Ele não queria ver o rosto de Sakura triste.

Seguiram Ino, que saltitava alegremente pelo salão. Até que ela parou ao lado de um homem ruivo, alto.

- Não me diga que é o Gaara...- Sai disse olhando dele para Sakura.

Mas não era, quando o homem virou para cumprimentá-los, Sai percebeu que os olhos dele eram cor de mel. Sorriu para cumprimentá-lo, mas o outro já havia se adiantado e abraçava Sakura, que estava paralisada.

- Sakura... te encontrei... Sakura! – o ruivo dizia enquanto afagava os cabelos róseos.

Minna-san! Gomen!

Eu sei... demorei demais pra atualizar... eu tinha escrito quase o cap inteiro, mas ai achei que não tava bom e refiz... e isso demorou mais do que eu imaginei^^'

E eu estou tendo que estudar bastante... minha vida tá um rolo... por isso, desculpem-me, tá? *-*

**unknow-chan: **Hum… realmente teve um pouco de ChoujiXIno, né? Nunca li uma fic desse casal e achei que valia a pena tentar.

Se o pessoal não gostar, avisem, ok?

Eu posso tentar mudar XD

O que acharam do cap?

Ganho uma review?


	7. Chá

Capitulo 7:

Sakura acreditava estar tendo apenas um pesadelo. Não era possível aquele homem ser Sasori, não podia.

- Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta! – o ruivo continuava a falar e a abraça-la.

- Sa.. Sa...- ela não conseguia falar, ou mesmo se mover.

- Senti tanta falta dos seus cabelos... dos seus lábios... dos...- o ruivo não conseguiu completar a frase, ele havia sido socado.

Uma multidão começou a se formar, quase todos os jornalistas estavam lá, tiravam fotos loucamente. O gentleman Sai havia socado, sem aviso algum, um dos convidados da festa e agora era segurado por dois homens.

- Me solta, Gaara... eu vou terminar de socá-lo, eu vou... me solta! – o moreno gritava enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do amigo.

- Para com isso! Os fotógrafos, a sua imagem! Já não basta ter o Sasuke para os escândalos?

- Opa! Pode parar de falar de mim! – Sasuke reclamava enquanto tentava segurar o irmão.

Sasori se levantava calmamente, limpando o sangue da boca com a manga da camisa.

- Você soca bem, né? – provocou sorrindo – mas a Sak... – novamente não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sai havia ficado tão irritado que conseguira se soltar e acertar outro soco, dessa vez no nariz, apagando o sorriso do outro.

- Ahh meu nariz! Você quebrou! Desgraçado! Eu vou te matar!

- Vem! Pode tentar! Eu vou quebrar cada dente dessa sua boca! – Sai falava enquanto tirava a gravata e a parte de cima do terno.

Sakura ainda estava em choque. Ino a sacudia, tentando fazê-la voltar a si.

- Sakura! Acorda! Por favor! Você tem que parar o Sai! Ele vai matar o Sasori! É sério! – dizia enquanto a sacudia.

A briga estava terrível. Os seguranças tentavam segurá-los, mas era em vão.

- Sakura! Acorda! – Ino gritava, desesperada.

Sakura voltou a si somente quando viu Sai sangrando, ele havia cortado o sobre cílio. Levantou-se, Sai estava sendo separado de Sasori novamente, com uma mão machucada, a outra pressionando a barriga. Sasori tinha quase todo o rosto coberto de sangue, devido ao nariz.

- Sai... para... por favor... vamos... embora... – ela sussurrou, em lágrimas. Mas o homem a ouviu e parou de se debater. Pegou seus pertences com o irmão, sem tirar os olhos da mulher, e foi até ela.

- Desculpe... vamos embora. – segurou sua mão e saiu, os repórteres continuavam a fotografar e tentar arrancar alguma palavra sobre aquela briga .

- CALEM A BOCA, todos vocês! Deixem meu irmão em paz! - Sasuke gritava, empurrando os repórteres que teimavam em ficar na frente de Sai ou Sakura.

- Nos dê licença, por favor. – Gaara pedia, tentando ser o mais educado e sério possível. Ele não sabia como reagir. Queria gritar com todos por estarem atrapalhando a passagem, rir por ver Sai perder o auto-controle daquela maneira, consolar a garota em lágrimas e socar o amigo por fazer uma mulher chorar. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito isso, ele era apenas contraditório. Contraditório demais.

Não esperaram o motorista buscar o carro, Sai simplesmente entrou no primeiro taxi que havia, puxando Sakura junto e fechando a porta quando Sasuke tentou entrar.

- Ei! Vai deixar seu irmão aqui?

- Sasuke... por favor... – Sai pediu, os olhos fechados.

- Sai... – Sasuke percebeu o estado do outro – Cuide-se, ok? Cuide dele, por favor... Sakura.

A resposta foi dada através de um maneio de cabeça e o taxi partiu.

O silêncio permaneceu do momento em que entraram no taxi até o carro estacionar na frente da casa de Sakura. Ela foi quem falou primeiro.

- Entre.

- Como?

- Sasuke pediu que eu cuidasse de você, além disso você se machucou por minha causa. – ela disse apontando para os pontos que ele havia recebido no sobre cílio.

- Não se importe nem com o que o meu irmão disse nem com meus pontos. Eu sou o responsável por isso, então... – ele deixou de falar. Sakura não estava mais prestando atenção nele, estava conversando com o taxista, que pouco tempo depois pediu que Sai se retirasse do veículo. Ele não teve escolha e desceu, Sakura estava esperando e quando o homem percebeu o olhar determinado dela, decidiu entrar.

Sai permaneceu em silêncio enquanto via a mulher andar pelos cômodos, acendendo as luzes.

- Onde a Chiyo-baa está?

- Na casa dela, dormindo, provavelmente. Ela não mora nesta casa.

- Certo... o que está fazendo? Precisa de ajuda?

- Chá. Não se preocupe, é pra você, você precisa se acalmar.

- Eu estou calmo.

- Então – ela bateu a chaleira na pia – por que você está tremendo desde quando saímos da festa? – a resposta não poderia ser outra a não ser o silêncio.

- Obrigado.

- Eu que agradeço. Por ter me livrado dos braços dele.

- Eu vou embora. – disse levantando-se – Até mais.

- Até.

Acompanhou o rapaz até o portão.

- Está frio. Volte logo pra dentro.

- Eu estou bem. É sério.

- OK.

Sai começou a caminhar, de repente parou e voltou. Sakura ainda não havia fechado o portão. Ainda estava lá esperando que ele virasse a esquina. Estranhou quando percebeu que ele retornava. Foi surpreendida com um beijo. Um beijo calmo, quente, gentil.

Assim que se separaram, ele, sem dizer nada, foi embora, enquanto ela ficou no portão vendo-o se distanciar.

Yo, minna-san!

Sim, sim, mais outro século sem atualizar... T-T

Gomen, mas agora com as férias eu vou tentar atualizar mais rapidamente... mas ainda assim será meio complicado... vou viajar, tenho que estudar [ minha sensei mandou uma tonelada de shikudai...]

Sobre o capítulo:

Finalmente temos um beijo entre eles!

Mas eu decidi esperar um pouco pra mostrar as reações XD [deixarei vocês curiosos uhauehauehau]

Gostaram do cap?

Mereço uma review? Onegai!


	8. Quarto

Capítulo 8:

Sai não conseguiu dormir. Sua vida, sempre programada, seus atos, sempre calculados, haviam sido despedaçados com aquele soco e, posteriormente, viraram pó com o beijo. Sabia que poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento. Mas nunca imaginava que sairia numa briga, ainda por cima naquele tipo de festa.

Ficou na varanda a noite inteira. Gostava daquele lugar. Havia deixado de morar com os irmãos, decidira que não queria ver os olhos sempre reprovadores e críticos de Mikoto a cada quinze dias. Há anos queria sair de lá, mas nunca tivera coragem suficiente. Ao conhecer Sakura, começou a desejar ser o dono das próprias escolhas.

Passou os dedos no lábios pela enésima vez, sorriu. Mas pouco depois, a preocupação o atingiu. O que ela sentia por ele? E se a mídia descobrisse que ele beijara outra pessoa quando ainda era noivo de Karin? Como Sakura se sentiria se soubesse disso? Ela o odiaria? Ela já o odiava? Suspirou, fechou os olhos e deixou tais pensamentos vagarem com a brisa noturna, acalmando-o.

Sua calma não durou muito. Ao abrir o jornal daquele dia, ou melhor, nem precisou abri-lo. Uma foto enorme dele e de Sasori brigando estampava a primeira página e, para seu terror, havia outra, mostrando o beijo. A matéria que se seguia falava da sua trajetória e de como havia sido um choque para todos sua reação, além de perguntarem se o noivado havia acabado ou não. Sai estava lívido. Tinha de ver Sakura, tinha que conseguir vê-la. Mas como? Não conseguiria passar pela multidão, que com toda a certeza estaria lá, a pé. Enquanto estava perdido nesses pensamentos, Sasuke chegou buzinando e cantando pneus.

- E aí? Vai uma carona? – o homem sorriu.

- Anda logo e vai pra casa da Sakura.

- Eu não sei onde ela mora.

- E esses mapas tirados do Google indicam a casa de quem?- Sai dizia enquanto pegava uma pilha de papéis dentro do porta luvas do carro.

- Que droga... para de mexer nas coisas dos outros!

- O carro é meu, Sasuke... o que está dentro do porta luvas deveria ser coisas minhas, não acha?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas virou o carro para o local oposto de da casa de Sakura, não podiam chegar pelo caminho mais curto. As pessoas ainda não sabiam que Sai morava a um quarteirão de distância dela. E, se soubessem, estavam em grandes apuros, não sabiam o que a mente 'fértil' da imprensa poderia inventar.

Sakura não conseguiu sair de casa no outro dia. De algum modo, um jornalista havia conseguido segui-los e fotografara o beijo. Fotos dela e de Sai eram capas de todas as revistas.

Chiyo tentava afastar os repórteres, mas nenhum deles queria sair. Tayuya, animada devido aos flashes não se importava em dar entrevistas .

- Mas, diga, Tayuya-san, quando foi que o envolvimento dos dois começou?

- Bem, não sei se devo dizer, afinal sou muito intima dela, mas, já que insiste, foi antes dela voltar a morar aqui, sabe? Mais ou menos há...

- Cale-se, Tayuya! Não daremos entrevista alguma, entre! – Chiyo avançava para o portão, segurava uma vassoura. Estava muito irritada.

O carro estacionou bem na frente da casa, quando Chiyo ia dar a primeira vassourada. Os pneus cantaram novamente. Sai pulou do carro.

- Apesar de ser conversível, tem uma porta, sabia? – o rapaz de cabelos espetados brincou.

- Sasuke, obrigado.

"O que você fez com ele, rosada irritante? Ele nunca tinha me agradecido por nada desse jeito."

Sai entrou o mais rápido possível na casa, Sasuke tentava acobertá-lo, gritando com os repórteres, Chiyo apenas abaixou a vassoura e correu para fechar os portões.

Sakura estava trancada em seu quarto, não havia deixado ninguém entrar. Escutou aluem batendo na porta, escutou a voz de Sai. Não respondeu. Ele continuou batendo e falando, a resposta era apenas o silêncio.

- Eu sei que você está acordada, Sakura. Eu estou parado, na frente desta porta, há mais de meia hora. Minha paciência já foi, por isso eu te dou duas opções: ou abre a porta e me deixa entrar ou eu arrombo a porta e entro. Responda antes de eu chegar no três. Um...- a porta foi aberta, sem demora, o homem entrou.

Sakura não esperou nem mesmo que ele se virasse pra onde ela estava.

- Eu não sabia que você tem uma noiva. Você me beijou, mesmo tendo uma noiva. O qe você acha que eu sou?

- A Karin só é minha noiva de fachada. A família Uchiha que decidiu isso. Não fui eu. – dizia enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Por favor! Poupe-me dessas explicações! Não estamos mais no século XVIII! Você poderia ter muito bem negado o noivado se isso fosse verdade!

- Eu não podia.

- Mentiroso!

- Não estou mentindo!

- ESTÁ SIM!

- NÃO ESTOU!

- Seu idiota! – ela murmurou, fechando os punhos e acertando o tórax de Sai. – Isso é uma mentira... – continuava a dar repetidos soquinhos no rapaz.

- Desculpe.

- Por ontem? Não se preocupe, já aconteceu mesm...

- Não, por agora. – Sakura apenas entendeu o que aquilo significava quando sentiu os lábios de Sai contra o seu. Tentou resistir, fingir que não queria aquilo, que não havia desejado ser abraçada por ele quando viu os repórteres, que não havia ficado feliz ao ouvir sua voz atrás da porta, mas não conseguiu. Ao sentir os lábios e os braços quentes envolvendo-a, deixou-se levar. Sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia rejeitá-lo.

Sai tentava se controlar o máximo possível, caso deixasse ser levado por desejos e sentimentos, já teria jogado Sakura na cama e possuído-a. O problema é que quanto mais a beijava, mais queria tocá-la. Segurar os cabelos e acariciar o rosto não adiantavam mais para conter a vontade do homem. No breve instante em que os lábios se separaram para que pudessem respirar, Sakura murmurou:

- Sai...

A menção do seu nome fez com que ele perdesse o sentido por alguns segundos, segundos esses que foram o tempo dele parar de beijar a boca da rosada e passar a beijar o pescoço. Quando sua razão retornou, não quis ouvi-la.

Sakura lutava contra si mesma. Sentia um prazer enorme ao sentir a respiração e os beijos daquele homem no seu pescoço. Sabia que ele tinha uma noiva. Sabia que Karin era muito conhecida na mídia. Sabia que ela era vista como a amante. Sabia que devia pará-lo. Mas simplesmente não conseguia, por que queria continuar a sentir aquele corpo quente contra o seu.

As mãos de Sai já estavam embaixo da blusa de Sakura, acariciava as costas da mulher, continha-se para não desabotoar o sutiã, missão que parecia impossível. O rapaz na conseguiu mais conter sua vontade, começou a caminhar para a cama, conduzia Sakura sem nenhuma resistência. Deitou-a na cama, ficando sobre a mulher.

- Sai... não devemos fazer isso... os outros estão lá fora...

- Danem-se os outros. – desabotoava a camisa.

- A sua noiva...

- Eu não me importo com ela. – retirava a blusa de Sakura.

- Mas... mas... ahh... – perdeu a linha de raciocínio, começou a gemer enquanto sentia os lábios do moreno passando por sua barriga. Sai fez com que ela ficasse de costas pra ele. beijou as costas, desabotoou o sutiã. Fez com que ela se sentasse entre suas pernas. Deslizou uma das alças da peça íntima para o braço, vagarosamente aproximou dos seios e tocou-os. A resposta de Sakura foram gemidos, que o incitavam a continuar. Retirou a peça do corpo da mulher, apalpava e brincava com os peitos. Deitou-a novamente na cama, mordiscou um dos mamilos, escutando um gemido de dor e prazer, chupou-os. Brincou com eles por um tempo, até sentir a necessidade de tocá-la mais profundamente atingiu seu auge. Desabotoou a calça que ela usava, retirou o cinto da própria roupa.

- Sakura-hime! Sai-dono! Vocês estão bem? Já conversaram? Vim avisar que o almoço será servido daqui a pouco. – Chiyo dizia do outro lado da porta. Como não escutou reposta, decidiu entrar.

Yooo minna!

Não me matem nem me apedrejem, onegai!

Tenho boas [eu acho] razões para não tem atualizado antes:

- Tinha que estudar nas férias;

- As aulas na faculdade começaram;

- Estava/estou sem internet;

- Faltava inspiração pra escrever um capítulo descente.

O que acharam do capítulo?

Sai e Sakura não estão conseguindo conter seus desejos, mas foram interrompidos ^^ hehe

AVISO: a probabilidade de haver hentai é aaaaaaaltaaaaaa, por isso, quando for uma dessas cenas, vai ter o seguinte sinal: *. [ tanto no começo quanto no final, ok?]

Bem, sobre a última cena, eu não julguei que isso seria classificável como hentai, tá?

Para unknow-chan:

Na verdade era pra ser "seus beijos", mas se o Sai tivesse escutado, provavelmente ele estaria na cadeia agora.^^

E pelo visto, o Sasori conseguiu aproximá-los. XD

Ganho review? *-*


	9. Chapter 9

Minna-san, GOMEN!

Desculpe mesmo as pessoas amadas que lêem o que eu escrevo...

Mas "Fotos" entrará em hiatus...

Eu pensei muito antes de tomar esta decisão... mas como podem perceber, há tempos que não atualizo nem "Fotos" nem "A cor rosa"... entre os motivos que me fizeram tomar esta decisão, além da falta de tempo, percebi que a história se desenrola rápido demais, dificultando o seu acompanhamento e tentei alterar um pouco, frear os acontecimentos e falhei miseravelmente... nem dava pra atualizar com um capítulo daqueles... e somando-se a isso, tive problemas de saúde.

Tive que escolher qual delas continuar, por respeito a autora **caithzadz**, decidi continuar a tradução. Depois de devidamente terminada, irei continuar a outra fic. Com toda certeza!

Espero que entendam. Obrigada.

Kisses.

Himitsu no Tsuki.


End file.
